Just Another Day
by MissKirei
Summary: [MISAKI's BIRTHDAY BASH:] It's just another day in Misaki's life. Happy Birthday, Misaki! ONE SHOT


**Just another day**

 **(Miss_Kirei)**

 **Authors' Note:** I'm officially back after excruciating exam week, and here's my shot at Misaki's birthday bash! Happy Birthday, Misaki! (29.09.2016) I wrote this in a hurry, hope y'all like it!

 **Misaki POV:**

You know how some days can be good—when you feel light as air and go through the day in a breeze, some days can be bad—where you feel sad and alone, and drag yourself through the day in hopes that it will be over soon, and some days are pretty normal—when everything's pretty mundane and there's nothing special. And today? Today's day can be summarized as all three for me. In short, today is officially the worst day I've had in years.

Look at me, I'm rambling even in my thoughts. Don't get me wrong—I do love my job and there is nothing I would do to change my life or routine or my work, but I think I deserved a little more than an empty apartment on a cold morning after coming home after three months of being Russia. I'd found out that my parents have gone on a trip to Hokkaido which my sister won in one of her infamous lotteries. Shintani took Suzuna out on a road trip, leaving me with no family to come back to.

I'd called Satsuki-san to see if she was free so that we could catch up, since I didn't get much time to visit to my hometown due to my trips being a diplomat, but seems like she wasn't around either. I was so happy when I'd landed in Tokyo at 4am in the morning, hoping that taking the first train in the morning to my hometown to see my family would be worth it. I was so wrong. I should have called them. And now that nobody's here, I decided to head back to Tokyo, where I had bought an apartment—it made things easier for me to move around and leave the country.

But luck was literally not on my side, all trains got delayed for the next four hours, and now I'm here stuck in a stupid waiting room for the next four hours, with all my luggage. Hell, I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes, I haven't slept in the last fifteen hours, and here I am. I should laugh at my stupidity.

"Excuse me, Miss, could you shift?" A middle aged man made me snap out of my self-loathing, I forced a smile and shift, the waiting room was stuffed and there was no room left for more people. To save me, or maybe to annoy me further, my phone buzzed. Great, now I'll lose my spot. I sighed unconsciously and stood up to address my caller.

"Hello, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking" the person cleared his throat and spoke,

"Greetings, Ayuzawa-san. I trust the flight was comfortable?"

"It was fine, arigatou" I spoke, Japanese mannerisms kicking in, I still couldn't recognize the voice of the caller, but I decided to play along till they revealed their identity.

"That is good to know, I speak from the prime minister's office in Tokyo," I realized that I had to report back to the office today, shit. The man continued, "And Mr Prime Minister has requested for your presence to join him for lunch this afternoon."

"I shall be there as soon as I can, I'm stuck in another town but hopefully I will be in Tokyo by then" I spoke, well that's just great, at this rate, I'm not even sure that I'll get to change yesterday's clothes. I cut the call, there's a missed call from Takumi. I frowned, wasn't it late in England right now? He shouldn't be up… I dial his number and wait for him to pick up. The call connected soon and he picked up.

"You idiot, why are you up so late? Don't you have work tomorrow?" I pinch my temples irritably, I still have to wait for another hour for the train to arrive.

I can literally hear the amusement in his voice, he chuckles, "I didn't know Misa-Chan cared so much."

He's enjoying my anger, just like always. I groan, "I'm really not in the mood, Usui!"

"I believe that isn't even my true name" I can imagine him smirking and it drives me insane. "What did you want, you alien?"

"I just wanted to hear the voice of my favourite maid, that's all" he says, my cheeks literally heat up at the mention of the embarrassing pseudonym. "How many times do I have to say, I am not your maid!"

"That's what a true maid always says" he grins. That evil alien, I hate him. "Can you stop getting on my nerves, you idiot? What are you doing up at such an hour!?" I shake my head in frustration, why can't I have a normal conversation with him?

"I just miss you so much, Ayuzawa" he confessed, he must be smiling right now, I can't help but blush—much to my chagrin. "D-Don't be inappropriate!"

"Is it my fault? I haven't seen you in six months after all" He sighed and this cut through my irritation and hit it straight on my heart. Indeed, we hadn't seen each other for so long that it was beginning to get to me as well, but he didn't have to know that. Else I'd find him at my doorstep the next day! "W-Well, I'm sure we can arrange something, I-I'll move my schedule!" I tell him, in hopes of cheering him up.

"And tomorrow's Misa-Chan's birthday, to think that I'll be stuck here all alone…" he trailed off, he almost sounded like a hurt puppy.

"Come on, Takumi" I coaxed, with a sigh, and a blush, "It's not a big deal" I lie. It was true that I wanted to see him very badly, but I just got here today, it was not possible for me to fly to England at such short notice, and after the circumstances I was in, I was sure that I would end up spending my day in my apartment, cleaning up and doing the laundry. Its so annoying to think about all this, I was getting so tired…

"Misa? Are you still there?" Takumi asked as he probably guessed that I'd spaced out. I was gaping like a fish when I saw the train arrive the station, it was scheduled to come after one hour! I freaked out, all the passengers ran towards the train and I started running towards the waiting room where my luggage was placed.

"Misa?"

"m-my train!" I shrieked, I ran towards the waiting room and grabbed my suitcase, it was not easy to run in heels damn it. I freaked out when I saw the train started moving and I had to literally run to catch the damn thing.

The train was stuffed and so were all the seats. I decided to stand in the corridors, since Tokyo was only an hour away. I was so glad Japan had bullet trains. I aligned my suitcase along the corridor next to the window and sat on it. Running a hand through my hair, that were damp with sweat by now, I realized that I was on a phone call with that idiot. I unlocked my iPhone, there were missed calls from Takumi. I sighed, I would call him later. I got a text from him later, that didn't fail to put a smile on my face.

 _"Have a safe trip, mistress. And call me when you reach home, I love you. (:"_

The rest of the day was similar, I didn't get a chance to change or rest, so made a quick run to the public bathhouse and changed there, I had to look presentable after all. I couldn't meet the Prime Minister looking like a train wreck, could I? So I fixed myself the best I could and headed to his office. Lunch was plain, boring. I found out that my next trip wouldn't happen until next month, which was, strangely, in London for two months. The last I'd checked my scheduled, I was supposed to work in Japan the next month, but I let it slide. Maybe it would help me see Takumi after all.

I reached home late evening, around by 9pm. My apartment was same as how I left it, a few of my clothes were still scattered from the last time I'd left in a hurry. I left my luggage and sighed looking this place which was my apartment, my so called home. It felt more like a check in point, since I was always on the move. I sat down on the sofa and drank water, I didn't even have cold water, or ice in my refrigerator and at this point I didn't care anymore.

I looked around, I never liked my apartment from the start, it was only a matter of convenience to have a place in Tokyo. It was cold, and lonely. I didn't have any family or friends or any social circles here. Everyone was back there at home. And Takumi, he was in another continent. I didn't know what I was going to do here, alone without anyone. I wouldn't have much work to do, which was going to make me insane for sure.

Deciding that a good shower was all I needed and deserved after such a long and depressing day to rid me of my negativity, I went straight to the attached bathroom in my bedroom. Of course, I didn't bother to switch off the lights.

It was just another day in just another city, just another bunch of people, just another bunch of lights, just another bunch of stars in the star and I was just another girl. The stars shone bright in the star, making me think about how we all miss out on the greater good. Our problems seem so small, so trivial and our entire lives revolve around them.

I think I know why Takumi liked the large floor to ceiling glass in his high school apartment, the sky is indeed a very beautiful thing to look at. I opened the glass door and stepped out in the balcony, I laid there on a chair, looking at the vast sky in all its beauty. I feel so alone today, and I was probably going to feel the same for the next couple of weeks since I was going to be very lonely.

The sound of something moving made me look down and turn my gaze away from the sky, I stood up from my chair and went inside to check. The corridor was dark and I couldn't see a thing, the lights were dimmed and it was getting scary for me. "Who's there?" I spoke, my voice trembling because of the cold shower I just took. The hair on my body were standing up and I was so over the edge, it was any moment that a shriek would escape my throat.

My voice echoed through the hallway of my living room that connected the bedroom. I was beginning to get scared, not of ghosts (I know they don't exist, do they?), but of this apartment. I feel like the walls would eat me up if I stayed here any longer. I decided to speak again, since I could make out there was a figure standing right across the hallway. "W-Who's there?!" I spoke again, my voice louder this time as I waited for my intruder to reveal himself. I stood in my stance as I decided to take him on head on if he tried something funny. What if that was a thief?

With my patience wearing paper thin, I decided to switch on the lights and stop this game of hide and seek. For all I know, I must be wrong. Maybe I was imagining things because I was tired. I switched on the lights. And there stood, in all his glory, my perverted outer-space alien, he was wearing a suit as always, I can tell he really likes formal clothing and it looks damn good on him too, his hair were gelled back, showing a mature side. He held a bouquet of roses in his hands and looked at me with such a warm smile that could melt snow. I was at a loss of words as I saw him, and I don't remember what I said, but I do remember that my comment made him smirk and walk towards me. He pulled me into an embrace and I finally felt like I was home. Not in a place made of concrete and cement, but a warm home, made of love and affection. His cologne invaded my senses and it was now my favourite scent in the entire world. Everything felt so secondary right now, all my frustration and loneliness was faded away. I felt happy, wanted, loved, and cherished. He made me feel the same as watching the stars in the sky did. It was magical, because he was magic.

I opened my eyes with a smile on my face, my heart fluttered and I felt so bubbly, but it was soon replaced with a frown as soon as I saw nothing. I had been dreaming. What a great way to wrap up the day, I dryly thought. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straighter, I realized I was on my bed, my hair were still wet from the shower I'd taken, I was feeling incredibly lucid.

The soft light given off by hundreds of candles just came to my senses once I rubbed my eyes, I saw many-many candles being lighted up all around in my room, maybe I was still dreaming. I smiled, and yawned, yes, I was dreaming again. Well, if this was a dream then I didn't want to be woken up for a long time. I felt a hand on my cheek, and my eyes followed the hand that was caressing my cheek. It was very familiar—the cologne, the floral scent, everything. He wore different clothes than my dream though—a crème shirt underneath a charcoal sleeveless waistcoat. My gaze reached his face and I smiled again, a bit more shocked since Takumi's face looked much more vivid and detailed as in my last dream. "Long day?" he asked, and this was different, because Takumi from the last dream didn't talk—or maybe I couldn't just hear him properly. The realization finally hit me and I smacked his arm away from him in a state of shock.

I was flabbergasted beyond life.

"Y-You! You're real!" I shrieked, and put my palm over my face moments later. He merely smiled. "Of course I'm real, were you dreaming of me?" He said with a chuckle as he ruffled my hair "Too cute for words as always."

"H-How?! T-Tak-kumi?" I didn't realize I was stuttering until he placed his finger on my lips and shhh'ed me. The warm light of the candles continued to fall upon us and I was glad he took my darkness away. Before I could protest, he pulled me closer and kissed me, making everything better,

"Happy Birthday, Misaki."


End file.
